


Gentle Shove

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Schmoop, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decides to give his best friend a good, solid shove in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Shove

Jensen is so very not surprised. Because it's sort of obvious, best friends aside, that Jared likes Misha.

The guy follows after Misha like one of his minions, but with floppier hair and less stalking. More... You know, like a little-brother. Or something.

He's been watching Jared make moon-eyes and sigh heavily for weeks and finally shoves all-6'3" of lovesick puppy into Misha's trailer and blocks the door with Eric's directors chair.

Guy never uses it anyway.


End file.
